A New Evil Has Arisen
by BTRHenderson31
Summary: A new DigiDestined? A New Enemy too? what's next? DavisXOC WARNING: May include some Davis bashing, just a warning! Sucky summary I know...but it's rated M just to be safe...
1. Prologue

BTR: Heyy, so this is my very first Digimon/Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's story on this site. But just to let you all know that this story I had made was originally written on the website Quotev, the titles are the same...so go check it out! It's probably been more updated than this one will be.

Shane: So hopefully she'll remember to update this 'new' story.

BTR: Hey! I'm not that forgetful! *pouts*

Timothy: So you remembered to check on Edwin and Lizzy?

BTR: Who?

Shane: God have mercy on us...

Timothy: *sighs and shakes his head*

Brian: Well, while BTRHenderson tries to figure that one out...-

BTR: HEY!

Brian: Timmy do the Disclaimer please.

Timmy: BTRHenderson doesn't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's at all, because if she did then Kingcrabshipping and Daikeru would be real already...

BTR: T.T

Shane: She only owns the plot and her character Alexis.

* * *

**Prologue:**

I don't how it began but it happened somehow. I was always wishing that something like this would happen to me, because my friends had it happened to them already. But now that it happened I know I'm not ready for the tasks at hand. It's all so scary having two whole world's fates in your hands. It's like everyone is depending on you; it's too much pressure for me to take in. I'm not sure how Taichi and the others can handle this sort of a responsibility. I never did tell any of them what happened and I hid the device trying to ignore the scary events that had happened but the device is always calling out to me, like some sort of magnetic field. Whenever they mentioned about the Digital World I always tense up a tad bit and my two older brothers, Kouji and Kouchi, would notice and give me strange looks. One time they asked me about why I always seemed afraid of the topic I lied to them by saying I just get a bad feeling when I hear the topic. They seemed to bought it.

The only fear I had was them all finding out about me receiving a device and not telling them about it. They would be mad at me and I didn't feel like admitting I was scared of the responsibility. Everyone knows I'm not scared of anything but they are wrong. I put up that 'I'm-Not-Scared-Of-Anything' act all the time so no one would worry about me. It all seemed like the right thing to do, by keeping the whole thing a secret from my brothers, but it was killing me inside of hiding a secret from them and telling them everything was okay when it wasn't.

Then my worst and only fear happened...

They've found out about my digivice and also found out that it belonged to me. They were so mad but I actually confessed that I was scared of the whole responsibility thing and they all seemed to understand, especially my two older brothers who comforted me that night.

Right now, all I know is that I'm an official Digi-Destined standing side by side with my two brothers and our friends...

* * *

BTR: HEY I FINALLY FIGURED OUT WHAT YOU MEANT TIMOTHY! Edwin and Lizzy are A okay! *smiles in glee*

Shane: And you just figured that out now?

BTR: HEY! T.T

Timothy: *sighs* Please Rate and Review before they both get into a major fight...Again.


	2. Chapter 1

**BTR: **Hey! Sorry about the font I'm talking-er writing- to you in. My computer is jacked up. But anyway, I'm back!

**Shane: **Surprisingly enough she is.

**BTR:** HEYY! Don't be too hateful! T.T

**Timothy: **Timmy? Disclaimer please before they waste up tons of pages with their arguments.

**Timmy: **BTRHenderson doesn't own anything except for her character Alexis and the plot.

**Brian:** Warning, before you read the following please know that in this chapter there will be Davis bashing.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

I ran through the doors of my school and headed towards Izzy's house. Today all the digidestined were suppose to head over to his house because Izzy emailed us on our digivices that Gennai said there was a great new evil coming our way and it plans on destroying both worlds! So right now I'm practically scared out of my mind about what type of evil it is. Yes there is more than one side of evil; there's the evil that wants to be evil and the evil that's being controlled or force to be evil. So two different things... And I kind of just confused myself there. Haha! I already gotten my digimon partner; Impmon. He's always picking fights with Hawkmon because let's just say me and Yolei aren't really on friend terms right now. We are more like enemies, so our digimon our basically fighting our battle no matter how many times we tell them not to. That's the only thing Yolei and I can agree on; anything else and it's like WWIII (World War 3)!

I finally made it to the Izumi's household and pounded on the door; I was a bit excited for what this 'other news' was and a bit nervous. I saw the door swing open and there stood my oldest brother, Kouchi, the nice one out of my brothers! Don't tell Kouji I told you that!

"You're late, you do realize that?" asked Kouchi, crossing his arms frowning.

"Well excuse me for wanting a good education!" I frowned, walking in as he stepped aside.

Kouchi smirked and shut the door; ah brothers you gotta love them! As I walked in I saw everyone else here except Davis. Huh. That's weird. Izzy, Matt, Tai, and Joe were seated on the first big couch. Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Kari and TK were seated on the other big couch while Cody and Kouji sat in the seperate chairs.

"Hey where's Davis?" I asked them as Yolei gave me an annoyed look.

"He's late as usual, like you are!" growled Yolei; why the tension in the room is raised already, that's a new record for Yolei and me!

"Hey! Not my fault that my school gets out a bit later than yours does! I actually want a good education!" I hissed back, "And Davis can't help it if he has Soccer Practice! You know that if you don't participate in the practice you won't get to play in the next game; you'll be benched!"

"Oh come on, we all know when Davis walks through that door he'll brag about him making the most goals to show off to Kari!" chuckled TK, as I glared at him.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking right now. Why are they all bashing on Davis? Well let me clear that confusion for you! They all said they didn't think Davis took being a DigiDestined responsibly, nor seriously. They also said that he kept coming up with the bad plans, he's always late, and he keeps putting everyone in danger just to show off to Kari, who is dating TK currently. Now I should give you the reasons as to why they think he has bad plans, he's late and shows off.

Reason Number 1: Because TK was in the Digital World longer than Davis, they all go with TK plans, never Davis'.

Reason Number 2: Because of After School Detention, sometimes, and Soccer Practice.

Reason Number 3: Because he never really had any friends until Kari and I came along and he told me back then that he thought he had 'Love at First Sight' with Kari.

Cody, Ken, Kouchi, Koji, and I are the only ones who understands his reasons as to being late. They are all very believable!

"Tai why did you even give him your goggles and made him leader anyway?" giggled Kari; UNBELIVABLE!

I was glaring daggers at the Kamiya siblings who both laughed, and the others joined in too, except Cody, Koji, Kouchi and I. I shooked my head and sat down on the ground inbetween Kouji and Cody's chairs. I crossed my arms as Ken came into the room smiling but he frowned once he saw Davis wasn't here yet. He then had a thinking face on and walked out onto the balcony. That was very weird for Ken to do something like that.

"I'm always wondering why Davis was even chosen to be a DigiDestined everyday!" laughed Mimi, her sincerity showing.

I hate how Mimi always tells the truth, even if she's hurting someone else's feelings. It's cruel and Yolei has it too ugh!

"SHUT UP!" I screamed as silence took over the whole house, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! DAVIS IS A DIGIDESTINED AND WE ARE ALL FAMILY NO MATTER WHAT! SURE HE HAD SOME MISTAKES BUT HE'S AT LEAST TRYING TO BE A GREAT LEADER!"

"AND DAVIS DOES DESERVED TO BE A DIGIDESTINED! REMEMBER WHEN HE SAVED KARI FROM THAT MONOCHROMON?!" agreed Cody, standing up with me.

"Hey! Patamon could've done something!" argued TK, getting angry.

"YOU COULDN'T EVEN DIGIVOVLE! IT WOULD'VE BEEN IMPOSSIBLE FOR PATAMON TO DIGIVOVLE BACK THEN WITHOUT A DIGIEGG!" My brother Koji, growled, standing up beside me too.

"YOU KNOW JUST AS WELL AS I DO THAT DAVIS SUCKS AT BEING A DIGIDESTINED!" yelled Yolei, glaring at me.

I sent back the same glares but not just to Yolei, to everyone but Ken, Kouchi, Koji, and Cody. Us five were on Davis' side because he's out friend and just because he has a few flaws that get in the way of him being a digidestined doesn't make him a horrible leader at all!

"I hate to say it but Yolei is right." said Sora, Tai nodded agreeing with her.

"He didn't even knew the meaning of Friendship once he got the Digiegg of Friendship! Yah some leader!" scoffed Matt, as I went wide eyed.

HOW COULD THEY?! Davis looked up to Tai, and surprisingly Matt too now. And now I'm standing here with steam coming out of my ears, glaring at them as they both chatter away about how horrible Davis is at being a DigiDestined! Right now I did something that shocked everybody even my brother and Ken who just walked in to see what the ruckus was about; I slapped Matt and Tai across their faces...

Gasps filled the room as I stood in front of Matt, the child of Friendship, and Tai, the child of Courage, who were both holding their red cheeks in pain, with watery eyes. I glared at them with an angry, and sad face on.

"HOW COULD YOU?! DAVIS LOOKS UP TO YOU, YOU JUST AGREE WITH THEM THAT DAVIS IS HORRIBLE?! THAT'S NOT MUCH OF A FRIEND TO ME!" I began, looking at Matt then I turned to Tai, "AND YOU! DAVIS IDOLIZE YOU EVEN MORE! HOW COULD YOU JUST, JUST SIT THERE AND LET THEM SAY TERRIBLE THINGS ABOUT YOUR SUCCESSOR! YOUR THE ONES WHO DON'T DESERVE TO BE DIGIDESTINEDS!"

By now I had tears pouring from my eyes and Kouchi had to pull me back before I could cause and real damage to Matt and Tai's bodies.

"SHE'S RIGHT! JUST HOW COULD YOU ALL EVEN THINK OR SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT ONE OF YOUR TEAMMATES?!" said Cody, actually showing some emotion on his face and in his voice; anger and sadness.

"And I thought you were all friends with Davis!" whispered Ken, making us all looked at him.

He too had watery eyes and looked just about ready to break out into tears in any second. I feel for him. Davis is Ken's and mine best friend and we care about him a lot!

"So what? Davis is horrible! He put us all in danger when he went to attack Kimeramon-" started TK.

"Then destroyed Kimeramon, SAVING you all!" finished an annoyed Koji.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves for saying those things about Davis! What of he had heard you?!" glared Kouchi, which is rare for him to do, unless he's really mad!

"Too late!"

We all heard a familiar voice and all turned our heads towards the front door and there stood with tearful eyes…

Daisuke Motomiya (aka Davis Motomiya)

* * *

**BTR:** Rate and Review PWEASE!

**Shane:** Yea, or she'll go nuts again...

**BTR:** HEYY! WHY I OUTTA! *raises a fist*

**Timothy:** BYE! *sweatdrops*


	3. Chapter 2

BTR: Yo! This is my 3rd chapter on this story today! YAYY! \^.^/ *dances around*

Shane: You already made this chapter on Quotev!

BTR: Yeah, I know! But I had to do some editing for some spell checks...

Shane: Ah... Lame excuse ever.

BTR: HEY! Meanie.. *pouts*

Timothy: *sighs* Will you two ever stop your bickering?

BTR&Shane: Nope! *both pops the 'p' in the word nope*

Brian: Timmy?

BTR: Oh, Timmy isn't here today. I gave him a lollipop! ^.^ I'm so nice!

Shane: YOU CRAZY! That kid is just 9 years old! If he has sugar...*grabs BTRHenderson by the shoulders* BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN MAN!

BTR: Take a chill pill Shane...

Shane: I hate pills! :(

Timothy: *sighs once again* -.-" BTRHenderson doesn't own ANYTHING! Except for her character Alexis and the plot!

Brian: Now enjoy the story! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_Recently on "A New Evil Has Arisen";_

_Alexis went over to the Izumi's household to meet up with everyone else so that Izzy could tell them what Gennai had found out about this new evil thing. Soon things got tensed between the DigiDestineds; They were fighting about who was right about if Davis was a great leader and DigiDestined. But all that fighting soon came to an end when Davis, himself, arrived, hearing every word... Wow, some friendship they got going on!_

"D-Davis..." whimpered Kari, looking very guilty.

"We didn't know you, you were here already." said Joe, also looking very guilty.

"Well I'm here now!" growled Davis, glaring at everyone, except Cody, Ken, Kouchi, Koji, and me.

I still had tears running down my face out of anger, and sadness. Koji had me in a brotherly hug already, as Davis looked over at me with a pain look. He knows that I hate whenever someone picked on any of my friends but when my friends pick on one of mine best friend, well that draws the line!

"You know if you all hated the idea of me being a DigiDestined then you could've said it to my face instead of insulting me behind my back!" hissed Davis, "And if you all think I'm such a bad leader then here! Take your stupid goggles back Tai!"

Davis threw the goggles down onto the ground and smashed them with his foot, gasps filled the room as the once most prize possession was shattered into tiny little pieces by one of the boys that worship them so much because they had showed the symbolism of being the 'Leader'.

"Davis..." whispered Ken, looking ready to cry again.

I choked back a sob; that wasn't the Davis knew. He loved those goggles since his idol gave them to him. But seeing as his idol doesn't like him, I guess that's why he crushed them... I took a step forward towards Davis, but he shook his head, taking a step back away from me. I couldn't help it but let a tear slide down my cheek as he backed away from us as if we were all viruses.

"Look dude, we didn't mean any of it..." started Matt, getting up and making his way over to Davis, still shocked at the 'him smashing the goggles' thing.

"Enough with that crap! I heard everything, and if you didn't mean it you would've stopped already!" Davis glared at Matt, and Matt actually winced under the cold stare.

Davis ran out the door and onto the street as I ran up to the front door watching him run. I glanced down at the abandoned, broken goggles and picked them up and held them close to my chest; tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HE JUST BASICALLY QUITED THE TEAM!" screamed Yolei, a vein popping on her forehead.

"He can't give up on the Digital World!" exclaimed Tai, looking shocked.

I fumed. Okay so now they want Davis? Just a couple of minutes ago they were all saying stuff about how they didn't want Davis and now since he quits they all want him back again! UGH I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THESE PEOPLE! I shook my head and ran out the door to go find Davis. If he needed anything right now, it would be a REAL friend. I heard my brothers calling out my name but I didn't stop; I had to go find Davis before he really did anything reckless like he usually does.

* * *

I walked into my house, cold, tired, and hungry. I had spent the rest of the day searching for Davis but I couldn't find him anywhere. I went to the park to see if he was there maybe taking his anger or sadness on some poor, defenseless soccer balls, but he wasn't. That was a surprise to me though, because usually whenever Davis gets mad or upset, Ken and I would find him there kicking them soccer balls with all his might. We would play soccer with him and he and Ken would always win two games and I would always win only win one out of five games total! After I went there I went to the arcade to see if he was there playing some over games, but same result. No luck. Then I went over to his house and asked Jun, Davis' older sister, if Davis came home at all and she shook her head replying that he never came home and asked me why I asked. I told her no reason, heck why was I gonna tell her about the Digital World when she never even knew what it was yet!

So here I am again, at home sad as a little kitten who lost their mother. I slammed my backpack onto the kitchen counter and fell, face down, onto the blue couch beneath me. I screamed, kicking my legs all over the place. IT'S ALL THE DIGIDESTINEDS FAULT THAT DAVIS RAN AWAY OR CANNOT BE FOUND! I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist pulling me off of the couch and bring me into a hug. I turned around, after I calmed down, and saw Kouchi standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Any luck?" He asked me, as I looked down sadly, tears welling up into my metallic blue eyes.

"no..." I replied, as I heard him sigh.

"Hey don't worry. I bet you he's fine, okay? Just give him time to either calm down or cool down." reassured Kouchi, as I nodded numbly.

"I know it's just that..." I trailed off.

"You care for him too much, you know that right?" said Kouchi, as I shrugged.

"He's my best friend and to…to see all of our so called 'friends' were picking on him! I mean he isn't an idiot! He's a great leader and a great friend..." I responded sadly, looking down, tears of anger snd sadness were pricking at the corner of my eyes.

Kouchi sighed, and gave me a brotherly smile.

"Come on. Let's go to bed and we can talk about this tomorrow, okay?"

"NO! I have to find Davis! He needs a friend with him now!" I refused.

"Look, if you want to be a great friend, then you should get some sleep and care for your own body too. Think about what Davis would say if he saw you acting like this? He knows you would jump at the chance to go to bed." Kouchi chuckled at the last part.

So what if I like sleeping? Sometimes I actually fake sleep in the morning so I won't have to go to school again but Kouchi and Koji always trick me out of bed somehow... I sighed and nodded following him down the hallway. I heard Koji snoring as usual; I laughed. Somethings never change in this household. I walked into my room and grabbed some random PJs I found laying around in my room and sprinted into the bathroom and stripped down and stepped inside the shower. The warm water touching my skin felt soothing, as if it was washing all my worries away. I almost forgot about Davis running away!

Once my shower was down I got out and dried myself. I put my PJs on and brushed out my hair, so no nasty tangles will be in my hair when I wake up tomorrow morning! I finally got done and ran into my room and turned out the lights. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep by my two older brothers' snoring…...

* * *

I opened my eyes to see I was in some kind of darkness filled room, where the only thing you could see was darkness. I sinned around and kept seeing just the color black or is black really a color? Eh. I wonder where I am. Is Koji and Kouchi here too?

"Warrior of Harmony…"

I jumped nearly out of my pants right when I heard that voice that came from... Uhm, I don't know where exactly. Hehe... I looked around trying to find the source to the voice but came to no avail.

"W-Who's there?!" I stuttered out.

"No need to fear me child, for I came to bring you some helpful news."

"If it's about where Davis is then I'm all ears, but if it isn't then I'm not interested." I said.

"You really care for the Child of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles don't you, haha. Well, my child this is about the Digital World."

"What's wrong there-" I suddenly remembered why I went over to Izzy's yesterday or earlier today.

I went over so I could find out about this new evil that is coming that Gennai found out about. DAMN IT!

"A new evil is there, and with each passing day it grows stronger. The whole Digital World will soon be completely covered in darkness with no light forever. Only you and the other Warriors and DigiDestined can save our world and yours from this new evil."

"What is this so called evil? And what other Warriors? Am I a Warrior?!" I asked, getting confused.

"He goes by the name of Arugamon; he's also known as one of the many fallen angel digimon. He has fatal plan instoe for us all."

"Okay. So what about the Warrior stuff, bud?" I pouted, crossing my arms.

"That's all for you to find out soon my child. But now I must go..."

"WAIT! Can't you just tell me now before you leave?" I said.

"We'll meet again Warrior of Harmony..."

Then it all faded into blackness again...

* * *

BTR: Well I hoped you guys, whoever is reading this story, loved this!

Shane: Please rate and review!

Brian: And Follow + Favorite!

Timothy: Do it so they'll shut up...

Shane: Come on we only sang throughout the entire chapter right in your ear.

BTR: What's wrong with that?

Timothy: Am I the only sane on here?

BTR&Shane: What does 'Sane' even mean?

Timothy: And she's the author of this story... *shakes his head*

BTR: HEY!

Brian: By the way. The Warrior of Harmony idea wasn't BTRHenderson's it was MiraclesVeemon's idea. We give her the credit to the idea. So BTRHenderson doesn't even own that idea either.


	4. Chapter 3

**BTR:** HEYY! What's up? I'm back!

**Shane:** You seriously remembered this story? I'm impress.

**BTR:** Hey! I'm not ALWAYS stupid!

**Timothy:** Just sometimes.

**BTR:** Anyway...I kind of just woken up so I'm a bit tired, and Timmy? Brian? Please do the Disclaimer before I fall asleep…again.

**Shane:** Yeah- wait Timmy's finally back?

**BTR:** *nods her head* yeppers!

**Timmy:** BTRHenderson doesn't own anything just the plot and her character, Alexis.

**Brian**: Also, from this point on from the story everything might change from 1st POV to 3rd POV.

**BTR:** Because I'm much better on 3rd POV most of the time. XD

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_Recently on "A New Evil Has Arisen";_

_After that little- wait I should say BIG fiasco thing with the old and new DigiDestined; Davis ran away from, well, everyone. Alexis tried to go out to find him but luck wasn't even on her side. Later on at night, Alexis had a weird dream telling her that she was some sort of warrior? And I thought things couldn't get any more dramatic! _

Ken Ichijouji was in his room with Wormmon, he was being too worried about Davis running away to notice that Wormmon was trying to cheer him up and that his D-Terminal was lighting up and ringing. Since Davis ran away, Ken didn't go out of his room anymore; and that worried his mother and father a lot. Davis was Ken's best friend; even after all the horrible things Ken did as The Digimon Emperor, Davis was still friendly to him. That's what made Davis a great friend to Ken; a best friend that won't stab you in the back like the older and other new DigiDestined did to Davis the other day. Ken was angry at everyone else, heck, he even yelled at them not even being kind.

"Ken?" asked Wormmon, looking frightened about how silent his human partner was being.

"What Wormmon?" Ken finally replied, his voice sounding scratchy for not speaking for a couple days.

"Are you alright?" The green worm-like Digimon asked him with sorrowful eyes.

"Yeah... I'm fine; I guess." sighed Ken, still looking as sad as he was when his older brother died.

"I'm sure Davis is alright…" reassured Wormmon, noticing the sad look on the boy's face.

"I guess your right, but what if he's hurt?" Ken asked fearfully.

"Veemon is with him, so he'll be fine." replied the Digimon.

Ken's D-Terminal started to act up again; glowing and beeping away signaling he has another message. Both human and Digimon in the room looked at the D-Terminal curiously. Who would be messaging them after what Ken said at that one meeting the other day. Unless, it could've been Davis...

Ken sat up and walked over to the beeping device and opened it up; the device said he had two messages from Alexis.

'Huh? That's weird. I thought I told her to not bother me for a while... But then again, when has Alexis ever not bother anyone when they didn't want to be bothered?' thought Ken, smiling a sad smile at the last part of his thoughts.

The messages had said that he was to meet up with her in the Digital World later tonight so they can both talk about Davis running away. Ken almost declined the invite but then decided if it was about Davis then he should go. Alexis was another Best Friend of his Davis'; the three of them are very hard to separate from each other. Once you put them three together then you're gonna have a hard time separating them afterwards!

Ken immediately began to pack some extra clothing, for Alexis said they were gonna go and try to find him themselves, after he accepted the invite. No one, not even Davis' family, was going out to look for him. So it was up to them to find him. They were going to leave there homes and go on an adventure with everything they both needed and what they may need when they find Davis. Ken kept packing with a look of determination on his face; he was gonna find Davis no matter what!

"Ken? Why are you packing?" asked the almost forgotten Digimon, that sat on Ken's bed.

"We're leaving." Ken replied, packing in some already folded T-shirts and jeans.

"Look Ken, I know your still grieving about Davis running away, but running away too isn't the answer." said Wormmon, looking sad.

"I'm not really running away Wormmon. I'm leaving to find Davis with Alexis." explained Ken, placing in some good camping equipment inside his bag.

"Shouldn't we inform the others about this so they won't get worried?" asked Wormmon, moving closer to Ken.

"No. It's just gonna be Alexis, Impmon, Me and you. No one else can know that we are doing this, okay? We're leaving tonight so get ready." replied Ken, turning towards to his Digimon partner.

Then Ken's D-Terminal acted up again; signaling another message was received already. Ken opened it and read the message and sent a quick message back to the sender and shut the D-Terminal and finished packing.

"New plan; Cody and Armadillomon are coming with us too, since they want to help look for Davis too." said Ken, starting to bring up the Digiport on his computer.

"I just hope this is the right thing to do Ken..." muttered the Worm-like Digimon.

"Let's go." said Ken, picking up his bag and holding Wormmon, "Bye mama..."

The only thing that you could see was a blue haired boy being sucked into a computer with a bag and a green worm in his arms...

* * *

Cody Hida was practicing his Kendo on his own this time without his Grandpa being there. The only person watching him was his loyal Digimon partner, Armadillomon. After what had happened between the DigiDestined and Davis, Cody hasn't been hanging with his other teammates at all since. His excuses of always being busy was starting to make him feel guilty for lying. His grandpa once told him that lying wasn't the right thing to do, and here he was lying to his teammates about being super busy everyday.

"Cody? Don't you think we should hit the hay already? You've been standing there glaring at your Kendo stick for a while now. You alright?" Came a southern accent near Cody as the said boy placed his Kendo stick onto the ground, sighing.

"Sorry Armadillomon, I was just thinking." apologized Cody.

"You want to talk about it?" said the yellow Digimon, getting worried about his human partner.

"It's about Davis running away..." trailed off Cody, getting pulled back into his thoughts once again.

"Cody? Cody! Cody!" Cody was snapped out of his thoughts immediately.

"What was that?" Cody asked looking confused, "Sorry Armadillomon."

Cody sighed, as he sat down near his partner. He was always grateful to have a great friend such as Armadillomon to keep him company almost 24/7. On school days Armadillomon hangs out with the others' digimon in the computer room waiting for Cody to be done with school.

"I said that you should probably go to bed now then we cn tackle this 'Davis running away' problem tomorrow when we are well rested." Armadillomon repeated what he said earlier to Cody.

"I guess your right. Let's go to bed." agreed Cody, getting up.

Suddenly Cody's D-Terminal started to light up and make beeping sounds, getting the duo's attention automatically. Cody walked over to the beeping device and opened it up and saw that he had one new message from Alexis.

'Cody, I'm going to the DigitalWorld to start looking for Davis since no one else is. I sent Ken a message like this too, since you and him were the only ones who didn't say mean stuff about Davis. If you want to help message me back. -Alexis'

Cody stared at the device in shock; he was wanting to help but he didn't know if he could. He didn't want to worry his mom and Grandpa again, like the other time he and the others went across the world to save everyone from the Digimon entering their world during Christmas. He manage to tell the truth and that just plainly scared his mom once she found out about her little boy fighting Digimon; ones that could kill him too.

"Cody, what did it say?" asked Armadillomon, getting curious about the message.

"Alexis and possibly Ken are going out to look for Davis themselves and she's asking if we wanted to help." answered Cody, looking at Armadillomon.

"Well do you want to help?" asked the Digimon.

"Yeah I do."

"Then lets go help." cheered Armadillomon.

Cody then sent a text back to saying he was gonna help; and as quick as he sent it, she replied back saying that he had to pack some food, clothing, and useful camping travel size items in a bag that he could carry for a long time. Cody got confused over this but she explained to him that they weren't returning home for quite a while. After Cody finished packing he and Armadillomon opened up a Digital Gate to the Digital World and typed in the place. He held up his digivice and got sucked into the computer with his Digimon partner in a flash...

* * *

**BTR:** Well I hope you all like this chapter! The Yugioh 5D's characters won't be coming in until like chapter 10, which I'm trying to get to today! :3 hopefully!

**Shane:** Yep!

**Timothy:** Well please Rate and Review!

**Brian:** And Follow and Favorite!

**Timmy:** BAI! *waves*


	5. Chapter 4

**BTR:** Here's the fourth chapter-er fifth if you count the prologue...

**Timmy:** BTRHenderson doesn't own anything except for the plot and her character Alexis.

**Brian**: Timothy and Shane aren't here right now, so enjoy the story! :)

* * *

**Chapter: 4**

_Recently on "A New Evil Has Arisen";_

_Ken and Cody both got messages from Alexis saying to go to the Digital to meet up with her so they can go find Davis since no one else was bothering to do so. Now what's gonna happen next?_

Davis Motomiya was walking through the streets with torn clothes on and a tired DemiVeemon sleeping in his almost empty backpack. He sighed; he had been jumped the other night trying to find some shelter to sleep in but it seemed like no one wanted to be around him. Davis continued to walk alongside the road staring far off ahead to where this dirty road would lead him to. He wanted to go back home but since the DigiDestined all hated him, except for Ken, Cody, Kouchi, Koji, and Alexis; he didn't even want to face them yet. A miserable sigh escape Davis' chapped lips, as DemiVeemom woke up to the sound. DemiVeemon was really worried for him human partner because he wasn't very happy for the past couple days and he couldn't figure out why. He still remembered that day Davis became all sad and never happy;

**_~Flashback~_**

Davis broke into a non-stop run, as he sprinted away from the Izumi's household; tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't take hearing the nasty comments about him from the other DigiDestined anymore. Today was something different for Davis; when he heard his idols talking trash about him or at least agreeing to the trash talk about him, something just broke inside him to make him do that outburst.

His heart clenched at the sight of his two best friends in tears from what the others had said about him, but he tried to not acknowledge it, for he didn't want to show off his soft side to a large group of people that loathed him so much. Ken and Alexis both knew that day that Davis was needing a TRUE friend with him, but to Davis was HE being a good friend to them? That thought continued to run throughout his mind as he kept running away, from everything.

"Davish where are we going?" asked the blue Digimon, from Davis' backpack.

"We're going away, DemiVeemon." Davis replied, breathing hard as he kept running.

"But where to?" DemiVeemon looked at his human partner curiously.

"Somewhere…I-I don't know where though, but somewhere." said Davis, running across a street that barely had any cars on it.

"Why?" asked DemiVeemon, in a small voice.

This wasn't like his friend at all, usually Davis was all happy and cheery no matter what happened, but today he was different.

"No one wants to be around me, so we're running away." came a quick reply from Davis.

"RUNNING AWAY?! But Davish, your frien-"

"They aren't my friends anymore," interrupted Davis, "They don't even like me!"

"Maybe you misunderstood them?" suggested DemiVeemon hopefully; hoping that Davis really did misunderstood them.

"No, I heard them loud and clear! They were talking trash about me!" said Davis, looking mad and sad at the same time.

"Aww, Davish…" sighed the little blue Digimon, as he crawled back into the backpack.

**_~End~_**

Ever since then, Davis never smiled at all. He just kept running until it was dark out and he found a place in a alley to sleep in.

"Davish, don't you think we should head back now? It's already been almost a whole week since we left." said DemiVeemon, looking at his friend with a worried look.

"Not today DemiVeemon… Not today..." Davis quietly replied to his Digimon partner.

Davis wasn't ready to go home and face the music yet. What if the other hate him even more? What if Ken and Alexis hated him for leaving them? These were the big reasons as to why he couldn't go home yet. He already turned off his D-Terminal and D3 just incase Alexis and Ken tried to contact him or use the tracker to find where he is and confront him. He just couldn't go back yet... Not yet...

* * *

Alexis, Cody, and Ken were in the Digital World in a cleared forest area. They had a fire going to kept themselves warm as they talk about Davis running away. Ken looked about ready to kill the other DigiDestined for making Davis running away, while Alexis and Cody looked about ready to cry. Which is very rare to see Cody show any type of emotion.

"So where do you think he is?" asked Cody, in a whisper.

"I have no clue. I ran all around town about ten times trying to find him, but came up empty handed." replied Alexis, in a small voice.

Ken sat down by Alexis and wrapped an arm around the sad girl, who leaned into his comforting touch, resting her head on his shoulder. It wasn't much of a surprise to Cody when they did this because Davis, Ken and Alexis treated each other as family and they always comforted each other whenever one needed it.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find him." Ken gave Alexis and Cody a sad smile, as if trying to bring hope into them.

Cody returned the smile and nodded, agreeing with Ken. They will find Davis, but the only question that was running through the trio's minds was; When?

* * *

"WHAT?!" screamed an outraged Koji, as he face his older twin, who was giving him nervous smile.

The two twins had just found out that Alexis was missing and she didn't even leave a note. She only left her DigiPort thing open and online which gave the twins the idea that she left to the Digital World.

"I said I couldn't track down her D3 nor her D-Terminal." repeated the oldest twin, trying to calm down his younger brother, who was very protective of their little sister.

"Then try again!" said Koji, rubbing his temples.

He wasn't gonna let Alexis leave them again and get their Step-Mother and Father all worried again. Last time she ran away was to help her 'DigiDestined Friends' out to defeat Willis' virused Digimon. She went all the way to Colorado with Davis and without letting anyone in her family know.

"Koji, maybe she needs some alone time." said Kouchi, calmly.

Koji sighed, sometimes his little sister was very hard to understand she was like a mixture of him and Kouchi. She's all nice and sweet like Kouchi sometimes, and other times she's a mean fighting machine like Koji.

"But I-" started Koji, until he saw the look Kouchi gave him and sighed again, "Fine..."

* * *

**BTR:** Rate, Review, Follow, and Favorite please!


	6. Chapter 5

**BTR:** Okay! I'm back! :3

**Shane:** It took us forever to wake you up though.

**Timothy:** She duels I her sleep so you can't blame her. She's like the twin to Jaden Yuki! She loved fried shrimp, dueling, sleeping, and dueling in her sleep!

**Shane:** That's true...

**BTR:** Hey! I was about to beat The Pharaoh! *mumbles other words*

**Timmy:** BTRHendseron doesn't own anything except for the plot and her character!

**Brian:** She also own the Warriors of Wishes and Dreams. Plus the bad guy, Arugamon.

**Timothy:** Why haven't we said she owned him until now?

**Shane:** We all forgot until today. ^.^''

**Timothy:** Ah, that makes sense. Well enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

In the DigitalWorld, a person in a black outfit with a mask on, was watching the three DigiDestined walk around trying to find their friend. The person laughed at how one of them of almost losing hope in finding Davis. But they weren't going to find him before it did.

"I'm going to rule this world and their world soon so they better love it while it lasts before they get killed..." cackled the person, as a few Digimon with glowing red eyes came up to the person.

"Master? Do you want us to get the boy?" asked the leader of that group of Digimon.

"Yes, go get him before his friends find him. Get him while he is still miserable." replied the person from underneath its hood.

The Digimon left their master there going to find the big that their master needed to take over the DigitalWorld once in for all.

* * *

The group of friends were still walking around the DigitalWorld in hope that Davis will be there. They were all trying to keep faith in Davis that he didn't do anything too reckless yet. Alexis wasn't herself at all anymore; she's been crying more at night and Ken and Cody would have to comfort her along with their Digimon. Ken was any better than Alexis, he kept having nightmares about Davis being killed or tortured by someone or something and wakes up in sweat every night. Cody, well, he's been showing more emotion and been very sympathic to his two teammates that were taking Davis running away very hard, harder than he was.

The sky was getting dark, and moon started to come up; shinning down on the pathway the trio and their Digimon were taking. No one made a sound. The only sound you could hear was some fire sparks crackling in the air and see those fire sparks fly up into the air and evaporate. Three tan tents were being set up side by side near the camp fire, as a wolf digimon howl could be heard in the distance. Six figures were moving around the camp site getting ready for the night.

"Do you guys really think that Davis is alright?" The blonde haired girl asked her five other companions.

"I've been asking myself that question everyday we've been out here looking for him, but I'm sure he's just fine." said the older boy with blue hair, giving her a genuine smile.

"Ken is right A, he'll be okay." said a dark purple digimon with a red scarf around his neck.

"Yeah..." sighed the girl, looking down with sad eyes.

"Hey, how about we start cooking us some dinner already?" asked the yellow digimon next to the youngest member of the group.

"Yeah we should." agreed the boy, trying to help his fellow digimon partner to lighten up the mood and to change the topic.

"Well what do we have left in our bags?" asked the girl, looking less sad than before.

The three kids dug through each of their bags with their digimon partner's help but came out empty handed. They all sighed in defeat.

"I guess tonight is our first night without any food to eat." said the youngest boy, looking at his friends.

The older girl and the oldest boy both nodded in agreement knowing the younger boy was right.

"I guess we might have to go back home if we want to even live without starving ourselves to death." frowned the blonde girl.

"Your right Alexis," replied the oldest boy, "We have to. I can't take a whole day without any food."

"Your families are all probably worried about all of you too." said the worm-like digimon, crawling very to the blue haired boy.

"I bet Koji is really freaking out about my disappearance, and Kouchi has to deal with rage." muttered Alexis, looking down cast again.

"Yeah grandpa and my mom might be worried too." said the younger boy.

"We should head back home tomorrow, right Cody?" asked the boy's digimon partner.

"Let's head to bed and pack up tomorrow morning. We need out rest." suggested the older boy.

"Ken's right. Going to bed would be a good thing to do right now." agreed the green digimon.

They all made their way to their seperate tents calling out good nights to each other before each one was fast asleep in their PJs, underneath their blankets and inside their tents.

* * *

Later on that night a strange mysterious voice appeared out of nowhere waking up the three humans.

"Warriors of Dreams, Wishes, and Harmony..."

"Hmm? Ken, Cody shut up will ya? I'm trying to sleep!" whined a tired Alexis, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Sorry but it wasn't me." confessed Cody, getting out of his tent.

"Then who was it?" asked Ken, as he and Alexis stepped out of their tents.

"You must saved the Digital World once again young Warriors of Dreams, Wishes and Harmony..."

"Wait. Warrior of Harmony! HEY! You're that, that whatever you are from that weird dream I had the other night!" growled Alexis, pouting.

The hidden voice chuckled at how good the young girl was at remembering such a dream.

"Yes it is me. But that's unimportant to know who I am right now. For we need to discuss about Arugamon..."

* * *

**BTR:** YAY! That finishes the chapter! Now onto the next one! \^.^/ *dances*

**Timothy:** Should we be worried?

**Shane:** Nah, she only had like 5 Mountain Dews. 10 Sugar Sticks...

**Timothy:** I think that's too much sugar...

**Shane:** Aw crap. I guess we should!

**Timmy:** REVIEW & RATE

**Brian:** Follow + Favorite


	7. Chapter 6

**BTR:** 6th cha-er 7th chapter including the prologue! *.*

**Timmy:** BTRHenderson doesn't own anything except for the plot, her character, and Arugamon.

* * *

_Recently on "A New Evil Has Arisen";_

_A new creepy guy ordered some of his minions to go capture some kind of kid while the three DigiDestineds looking for Davis ran out of food and decided to finally go back home in the morning. Later at night they all three were awaken by the same thing that awoken Alexis up a couple of nights ago, and told them that they were warriors? Okay what's going on here?!_

* * *

Alexis, Cody, and Ken finished packing their bags and started to head on their way back home. The sun was rising and it was around 8:00 in the morning when the three kids and their digimon partners woke up after a weird midnight wake up call last night. Every one of them kept their guard up as they continued to walk through the forest and back home; since that whole lesson of what's bound to happen to the Digital World, their world, and the DigiDestined, they were all pretty freaked out!

"H-How...oh never mind..." muttered Alexis, looking like she's about to scream 'Bloody Murder' at the first thing that touches her.

"How what?" asked Ken, tilting his head to the side in confusion as he walked closer to the younger girl.

"How are we suppose to find these spirits?" began Alexis, looking down at her newly transformed digivice, "And when we do find them, How are we suppose to use them?"

Cody sighed, looking up at the two, also wondering the same thing. Shadowmon didn't give them much information about the spirits and how to find and use them; only about who and what they are.

"Now I'm wishing we had an easier task." confessed Cody, as he kept walking with the others.

"Well I guess Shadowmon was right that Cody was the Warrior of Wishes!" smiled Alexis, making Ken smile too because his best friend wasn't down in the dumps anymore.

"But why should I be the Warrior of Dreams? I mean, I barely have any." sighed Ken, looking frustrated that he couldn't figure out why he was destined to be the Warrior of Dreams.

"Hey. Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm the Warrior of Harmony, and heck! I barely harmonize with anyone!" Alexis laughed as she put a hand on Ken's shoulder.

"Eh, she's right." agreed Impmon from Alexis's head, shrugging.

"But what about that new evil? Arugamon?" asked Cody, looking uneasy.

The three kids all looked at each other and sighed. They knew they had to find the 'Other Warriors' before they could even think about going after Arugamon alone. The three of them won't even stand a chance even if their digimon partners were at their mega level and were helping them fight Arugamon; they still wouldn't stand a chance against their new enemy.

"Aw forget about it! Like you guys said, 'We have to find the other Warriors first'." reminded Impmon, trying to act all cool.

"But who are the other Warriors and how are we suppose to find them, Cody?" asked Armadillomon.

"Aren't you guys forgetting about something?!" Ken yelled in frustration, making Alexis and Cody and their partners go wide eyed.

Ken never yelled, not since he was the Kaizer. So what was getting him mad this time?

"Aren't you forgetting about why we came to the Digital World and camped here all those nights already?!" Ken shook with rage, "We came here to find Davis and right now all you care about is finding the other Warriors?!"

"Ken..." whispered Alexis, tears gathering in her eyes.

The digimon all just watched and didn't make a sound letting their human partners talk only.

"We didn't forget... We just were thinking ahead!" replied Cody.

"Well stop and let's think about the present for a change!" growled Ken.

In a matter of minutes, Cody and Ken were in a physical fight already and Alexis could only standby and watch it all with terrified eyes. Then something broke in Alexis...

"ENOUGH! STOP FIGHTING!"

The two boys stopped fighting and looked over at the already crying Alexis that looked frightened and sad.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FIGHTING! YOU TWO ARE FRIENDS AND YOUR FIGHTING OVER WHAT WE SHOULD BE THINKING ABOUT THE MOST! I-I JUST CAN'T STAND HERE AND WATCH YOU TWO FIGHT LIKE YOUR ENEMIES ANYMORE! WE ARE ALL FRIENDS!" And with that said Alexis fell down onto her knees crying her eyes out with her head in her hands.

"She's…She's right..." sighed Cody, looking ashamed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm just really worried about Davis." apologized Ken, giving Cody an apologetic smile, and the said boy returned it.

The two boys then ran over to Alexis and began to comfort her, to get her to stop crying but she did have a really good reason to be crying with everything going on.

"Hey look! It's a Tv!" exclaimed Armadillomon, smiling big and wide.

Alexis looked up and smiled with tears still dripping down her face, as Ken helped her up while Cody got up beside them.

The three humans and digimon made their way over to the Tv and held up their digivice to the Tv getting sucked inside it when a blinding white light shined out of it.

* * *

Koji and Kouchi were in their room finished up their homework they had gotten from school. Alexis had been gone for almost a whole week in their time. They both knew very well that the Digtal World time goes by faster than their time so Alexis could be gone for like months in the Digital World and come back to their world and it would be like only a week has passed since she left. Koji was doing his math homework with Kouchi was doing his science when the doorbell rang signaling that they had visitors. Koji sighed and got up putting his pencil down, and made his way downstairs. He wanted to get his homework down as fast as he could but turns out that his homework has to wait until the visitors go away. When he opened the door he was surprised with who was there; The first and second generation DigiDestined were all gathered in his front yard waiting for the door to be opened and to be let in or whatever. Koji just scowled at them and crossed his arms and glared. He wasn't gonna be nice to them.

"Hey is Alexis home? We really need to talk to her!" said Kari, being the first to notice that Koji opened the door and was standing there glaring at them.

"Maybe she is and maybe she isn't." said Koji, still glaring at them.

"It's an emergency!" Izzy said, looking urgent.

"What kind of emergency?" asked Koji, giving Izzy a curious glare.

"Fuck with what 'kind' of emergency it is! We need to see Alexis!" exclaimed TK, looking irritated.

Koji was a bit surprised about TK cussing but didn't seemed affected at all by it.

"Sorry but I don't think you should." replied Koji.

Tai frowned, Koji was hiding something from them and he wasn't telling them? Wow great 'friend' he is!

"Why can't we?" asked Matt, also frowning and noticing that the other boy was hiding something too.

"Did I stutter?" growled Koji, "I said that you shouldn't!"

"Enough with that bullshit! What's going on?! You're hiding something from us!" Tai finally pointed out.

"That is my own business not yours 'Tai'. " Koji hissed at them.

Suddenly another figure, a bit taller than Koji, appeared behind the said boy.

"Koji who's at the do-" Kouchi paused when he saw who was there, and he didn't even want to see those faces ever again.

"What are 'they' doing here?" snarled Kouchi, copying his twin.

The twins were both glaring at the other DigiDestined and had their arms crossed; that glare they wore made everyone shiver in fear by how scary looking it was.

* * *

Veemon saw the expression on Davis's face as a shadowy figure appeared.

"Wahhh!" screamed Davis in shock of this figure, "Who are you?!"

"I am the one who is nameless." said the figure.

"What do you want?" said Davis just noticing that the clock has stopped and so did Veemon.

"I came to bring you to my master."

"Well who's your master?" said Davis.

"I can show you." replied the shadow.

"Fine."

* * *

**BTR:** OHNO! Davis!

**Shane:** You let him be captured!

**BTR:** *bows head* I sowwy! (; - ;)

**Timmy&Brian:** Rate & Review/ Follow + Favorite! 3


	8. Chapter 7

**BTR:** YAY! IM BACK! But I have no Reviews yet! T.T

**Shane:** Maybe because you suck at writing?

**BTR:** HEY! I'll have you know...

**Shane:** You'll have me know what?

**BTR:** I don't know...

**Timmy:** You already know the disclaimer!

**Brian:** Enjoy! :)

* * *

_Recently on "A New Evil Has Arisen";_

_Ken and Cody were physical fighting each other after a disagreement but that soon ended after Alexis yelled at them and burst out into tears and soon they were on the their way back home. While that was happening Koji and Kouchi met the first and second generation DigiDestineds at their house and they had some important news to tell Alexis but the twins kept denying their requests. And far away from where everyone was Davis and Veemon went somewhere with some shadow guy that could stop time! Whoa... Is this all too much drama or what?_

The old and new DigiDestined were wandering around in the Digital World after going over to the Minamoto's to talk to Alexis who sadly wasn't there. They were all pretty upset with what they said about the new digidestineds leader, Davis. He has been missing for a very long time now, and now they were all getting worried. Ken hasn't been going to school lately, at least that's what TK, Kari, and Yolei said, and no one has seen Cody or Alexis either. The older digidestineds were disappointed in theirselves, mostly Tai and Matt, for not sticking up for Davis and making him run away along with Alexis, Cody and Ken. Now they were all looking in the Digital World for their four members that weren't seen anywhere.

"Hey I have a signal!" cheered Kari, staring at her pink digivice in her hand that had a red spot on it blinking.

"Maybe it's Davis, Alexis, Cody, or Ken." smiled Tai, hoping to get the chance to apologize to his successor.

Matt frowned once he looked at his digivice and saw the exact same thing, but something was telling him that it wasn't one of them. Then who could it be? The blonde rock star sighed, and looked up with guilt in his eyes. Maybe if he didn't say that Davis wasn't worthy of the DigiEgg of Friendship or at least stuck up for him, things would be different. But we can't go back in time, now can we?

"Hey look at this! There other signals are being picked up! Maybe it is them!" exclaimed Yolei, staring at her digivice with a wide smile.

"They're that way. Northwest. If we digivolve into our mega, and ultimate forms then we can catch them before they go through a Tv." said Izzy, typing away at his computer.

"Okay, DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" screamed TK, Kari, and Yolei, holding up their digivices.

Then their digimon partners began to glow a bright white light;

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…. PEGASUSMON!"

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…. NEFERTIMON!"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO…. HALSEMON!"

The three human partners of the new evolved digimon, hopped onto them and they took off in the direction of the signal.

"GOOD LUCK!" screamed Sora, waving at them with a sigh, a sad and hopeful one.

"Well what do WE do now?" asked Joe, as the three new digidestineds were out of sight.

"I guess we should go back home and hope that Davis and the others would forgive us." answered Matt, still frowning at the strange feeling he got from just seeing the red blinking signal on his digivice.

"Hey Matt! Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?" joked Tai, making the others laugh.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" replied Matt, snapping out of his thoughts.

The blonde haired boy ran over to the rest of the older DigiDestined as they surrounded the Tv and left to go back into their world.

* * *

A blinding white light shined through Alexis' room in the Minamoto's household, only getting Koji and Kouchi's attention. The twins were on their feet automatically and sprinted into their little sisters' room to see that she was back. Koji smiled big and pulled his younger sister into a big hug and skinned her around, while Alexis was surprised to see her brothers so quickly.

"Whoa! Koji!" smiled Alexis, wrapping her arms around her brother's neck.

"You had me worried sick!" said Koji, putting his sister down, for only to get hugged by Kouchi, her other oldest brother.

"Sorry..." apologized Alexis, having a sad face on.

"Hey, it's okay. We're just glad your safe." chuckled Kouchi.

"So what were you doing in the Digital World for a whole week?" asked Koji, crossing his arms.

"I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A WEEK?! Oi!" Alexis groaned, sitting down on her bed.

"And again, I repeat my question; 'What were you doing in the Digital World?'." repeated Koji, staring at his sister with a curious look.

"Looking for Davis with Ken and Cody." replied Alexis, looking ready to cry at Davis' name.

The Minamoto Twins hugged their little sister as she began to cry all over again.

'Davis where are you?' Was the only thought running through each of the Minamoto's siblings minds.

"Hey are you hungry?" asked Kouchi, looking at his little sister with tears still dripping from her eyes.

"No-" Alexis' answer was cut off by her stomach grumbling loudly, making her brothers laugh.

"I guess I am." giggled Alexis, finally feeling a little bit better.

Kouchi picked up Alexis and carried her down the steps and into the living room and set her down on the couch and had Koji order some pizza, since they were probably going to be watching some movies to get their sister to feel better. As Koji was calling the pizza place a ringing tone made its way to his other ear; his cellphone... After he finished the order, he opened up his cellphone and saw that he has a new message from an old friend of his...

To: Koji Minamoto

From: Takuya Kanbara

'Our spirits our back. Agunimon just got in touch with me the other night. Meet us in the Park around 8pm tonight.'

Koji closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes and closed his phone. He put a smile on his face and walked back over to the couch and sat down on the other sighed of Alexis.

* * *

"Mama?" asked Ken, walking out of his room finally since he got back home.

When Ken and Wormmom got back, they immediately started unpacking all the stuff they had brought with them to the Digital World. Ken walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see the stove still on but no worried sick parents in sight. He quickly turned off the stove, knowing that if he left it on the whole house could burn down.

"Dad? Mama?" Ken asked again, getting worried for his parents' well beings.

Wormmon came into the room to see why his partner was yelling but he suddenly knew why when he saw that Ken's parents were no where in sight.

"Ken, Are you alright?" Wormmon asked Ken, just now noticing how quite his friend has gone.

"I-I'm fine Wormmon." replied Ken, in a defeated tone, "Just wondering where my parents are."

"Maybe they are out?" suggested Wormmon.

"Maybe…"

Ken walked around his apartment that he and his parents lived in to find that it was totally deserted; the beds were all made, the windows were closed, the fridge didn't have any food, and everything that once belonged to his mom and dad were gone and out of the building. The plum haired boy frowned, this wasn't like his parents at all. What was going on? Ken glanced over at the digital clock in the living room and saw that the thing was frozen because it's been 2:34 for almost 5 minutes.

* * *

Seven kids were in the park, either sitting down in the grass, standing up, leaning against a tree, was swinging on one swings, or hanging upside down from the monkey bars. Kouji Minamoto was watching his younger sister hand upside from the monkey bars carefully to make sure she didn't fall and hurt herself, while leaning against a tree. The six Legendary Warriors were finally back together again; it's been so long since they all been together like this.

"So what's this I hear about spirits when Kouchi and Koji talked to each other on the way here?" asked Alexis, looking at the others shocked expressions.

"You told her?" asked a chestnut haired boy, wearing a yellow hat and square goggles.

"No! She overheard us!" replied Koji.

"Ugh, boys." sighed a blonde haired girl with a purple hat.

"Wouldn't it be okay to let her in on it? I mean she is Kouchi, and Koji's sister after all!" suggested a small boy with a big orange hat and emerald eyes.

"Can someone please explain?!" whined an annoyed Alexis, pouting cutely.

"Okay okay! Hold your horses!" said a heavy set boy in a blue and yellow jumpsuit.

"What horses?" asked Alexis, tilting her head in confusion, "I don't have any."

"It's a figure of speech Alexis." said Kouchi, chuckling at his sister.

"Takuya, why don't you tell her?" smirked Koji, receiving a glare from the goggle head boy.

"Shut up." muttered Takuya, crossing his arms.

"Koji, I don't think Taky here needs the biggest punishment." smiled Kouchi.

"Okay, here's a little warning before I strangle any of you; I'LL LET YOU LIVE IF YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" warned Alexis, crossing her arms.

"Gomenasai, Alexis." said Kouchi, giving his sister a 'Sorry' look. **[1]**

"Okay, I'll tell you, if you don't murder us." said Takuya, as Koji and Kouchi made some gasping noises, "What? What did I do?"

"Never ever make a deal with Alexis. She can make it back fire on you dude if you don't choose your words carefully." replied Koji, looking like he was about to laugh his butt off when Takuya gets beaten up by his little sister.

"JP, Tommy, Zoey, are you guys buying any of this as a threat?" Takuya asked his friends while motioning his hand towards the little girl swinging upside down on the monkey bars.

"I do." confessed Tommy, as Takuya sighed.

"Okay, deal!" smiled Alexis, as Takuya began to tell the story of the ten Legendary Warriors...

'He's dead...' The two Minamoto twins thought, trying to hold back some chuckles of the image of Takuya getting beaten up by their little sister.

* * *

[1] "Gomenasai" means Sorry in Japanese

**BTR:** PWEASE REVIEW!

**Shane:** Don't whine!

**Timothy:** Sorry BTRHenderson is cranky cause she had to wake up earlier than usual and had to move out of her room, for it's getting redone!

**Timmy:** BYE! Rate, Review, Follow and Favorite!


	9. Chapter 8

_Recently on "A New Evil Has Arisen"; _

_So after feeling very guilty for what they said about Davis and making him, Ken, Cody, and the Minamoto siblings give them all the cold shoulder; the old and new DigiDestineds go to the digital world to help find Davis so they can apologize to him. While all that happened, Alexis, Ken, and Cody finally returned home. Then Alexis was at the park with her two older brothers and their old friends, learning about their adventures of them being six of the ten Legendary Warriors... Wow. All of this is happening and yet I don't see anyone getting killed? Aw, the fun isn't here yet! :(_

* * *

Black, the absence of color, is the only thing you can see as you fade into the darkness. This was all Davis could see once he woken up, and was scared shitless that he couldn't find DemiVeemom at all!

"W-Where am I?" groaned Davis, waking up to see just pitch black darkness.

The boy immediately got up looked around trying to at least find or where he was, and where his digimon partner DemiVeemon was.

"Hey, DemiVeemon you here?" Davis called out, hoping his partner would respond; but no such luck.

_'Do you wish to find your friend?'_

Davis looked around for the source of the voice but he couldn't.

"W-Who's there?" growled Davis, "Show yourself!"

The young boy spinned around after every five seconds to see if the person or thing came out yet.

_'As I said once before, I am the one who is nameless.'_

Davis glanced around still seeing no sign of a source for the mysterious voice that he found very familiar. Suddenly the air surrounding Davis became tense and the boy could actually feel the darkness coming closer to him as a black figure stepped out of the shadows it was lurking about in, watching the boy with an immense interest. The figure had glowing, red beady eyes and a black cloak covering the rest of its body not was not yet to be seen.

The dark figure moved his hand towards Davis, motioning the boy to follow him as he began to walk away. Davis immediately complied, after understanding what the figure wanted. He continued to follow the cloaked figure around the darkness that was everywhere with no light shinning in it anywhere.

_'If you wish to see your friend, follow 'our' master.'_

As Davis and the black figure waked through the darkness with ease passing by doors that matched every emotion that Davis was feeling; Despair, Sadness, Anger, Confusion, Depressed, Hurt, Worried, and Surprised. There was a door with the word "Pain" written in it in red, but as Davus looked closely at the word he noticed that it wasn't just regular old red paint; it was actual blood, real blood. The boy took a step back away from the door and continued following the black cloaked figure as if he was a lost puppy trying to find its way back home.

Suddenly the dark figure came to a halt in front of a door with golden, bold letters that said the word, "Happiness". This confused the boy, What could possible make him feel happiness at the moment? That question was soon answered as the door opened up revealing an evolved DemiVeemom who was already turned into Veemon. Were they in the digital world already?

"VEEMON!" exclaimed Davis, rushing over to his partner's side with a huge grin on his face.

"DAVISH! It's so good to see ya! Those black things of over there wouldn't let me leave this room to come look for ya." smiled Veemon, pointing at the shadowy digimon-like floating things behind him.

Davus crept over to them with a curious look on his face. If this was a digimon, then he hasn't ever known about this one. Maybe it's a new one?

"W-What are they?" asked Davis, looking at his partner who shrugged.

Well that was helpful! (A/N I sweat drop! ^^')

"I haven't got any clue to what kind of digimon they are. They don't even talk!" Veemon informed Davis, who nodded telling his partner he was listening.

The burgundy haired boy glanced around taking in his new surroundings. Part of the room they were in was completely bright with light shinning into it, and the other side was completely covered in darkness not letting any light get into it, just like outside of the room. Then the voice that Davis heard from the point where he woke up to here came back.

_'Now it's up to you young chosen one. Which side would you choose? The bright side where you were brought pain from your teammates or the dark side where you will join us to help rule the digital and human world?'_

Davis thought about the question hard, knowing that whichever side he would choose he might be staying on that Sid for the rest of his life. Then he suddenly got his answer. He didn't actually had to say his answer out loud, something told him to walk over to the side of the room that he wishes to be on and that side was…

The Dark Side…

_'Good choice young one...'_

Another figure stepped out of the shadows with glowing green eyes, that pierced into Davis' soul as he felt his whole heart turning black and nothing but pain could be felt. All other emotions were destroyed as the life in his eyes was suddenly gone. The old Davis was now gone and this new Davis was here... He wore a black cloak with a hood on, hiding his body and face from being seen by anyone, and around his neck was a silver chain holding a teardrop charm that held the blood of the one he loved the most.

Veemon suddenly felt like he was changing too. His body color turned black and the yellow "V" on his forehead turned into a red "C" as his whole body transformed into a new form... He was now ChaosAngemon.

The angel had dirty blond hair with blood red streaks that fell to the middle of his back and dark gold eyes that seemed to look right through a person. Davis's digimon was wearing nearly all black and crimson. The tall mon wore a long sleeved red fishnet shirt with black pants like TK's Angemon but all along the legs there were rips and tears, and just like Angemon there was a flap of cloth in the front and the back, only the same crimson color as his shirt, held by a silver chain mail looking belt. The digimon was also wearing what looked to be black arm boots. This angel only had four wings not the six that Angemon had. Plus they weren't white, the top two were silver and the bottom were black. The angel didn't have a staff like Angemon nor a bow and sheath of arrows like Angewomon but instead there were two long skinny swords around his waist and if the indent in some of his cloths was anything to go by there were multiple small daggers every where on his body.

_'Now our master is waiting for you... Go and serve your people and your master...'_

The voice commanded the two newly transform human and digimon, who both complied as they began walking to where their new master was...

* * *

BTR: Okay, Uhm, this was shorter than I expected it was gonna be... Lolz! I hope y'all love it! Please comment/Rate/Follow/Favorite if you did! :3 and I uh notice that I didn't include about who the evil doer was in this but that's soon to be revealed in later on chapters! Lolz I got this idea from this other story about how to reveal the evil doer and I'm going with that idea! So uhm... Yeah! See y'all in Chapter 9!


	10. Chapter 9

(I'm not doing the Recently thing on here anymore and I'm gonna be using Koji's and Kouchi's Japanese names; Kouji, and Kouichi. Yeah I know not so much of a difference but anyway on with the story!)

* * *

The six Legendary Warriors all stared at the Minamoto twins' little sister waiting for a reaction of some sort but she just stared in shock. Humans turning into D-Digimon? Impossible! But that was proven to be possible by the Legendary Warriors. But the real question was; 'Are they the Warriors Alexis, Ken and Cody are trying to find?'.

"Warrior Spirits?" whispered Alexis, looking down in thought.

So her, Ken and Cody might be able to turn into Digimon once they find their Digimon? That seems to make sense after she heard Takuya talk about their own adventures in the digital world as the Legendary Warriors.

"Uhm... Hello," JP waved a hand in front of the youngest Minamoto sibling, not getting and reaction from the girl, "You still alive?"

Kouji and Kouichi stared at their little sister with worried faces on; maybe this was all too much for her too take in all at once, maybe it's even more intense to take in since Davis is gone. But if you looked deeply into Alexis' metallic blue eyes, you could see that her spirit wasn't even inside her body; she was there physically but not mentally. No one moved and continued to wait for a reaction from the girl, until Zoey got all furious about waiting too much. She went over to the young girl and slapped her hard in the face but got the same result as everyone else did; no reaction. This got Kouji into 'protective brother' mode again and he was at his little sisters' side in a flash. He grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her gently but it was hopeless. Her chest wasn't moving up and down.

Kouichi suddenly felt a darkness coming there way and went to warn everyone about it but something stopped him dead in his tracks. He looked out into shadows near the park and heard a deep, familiar chuckle from behind him. His head whipped around and he came face to face with someone he didn't want to see at the moment; Duskmon. The oldest Minamoto sibling gulped deeply and stepped back away from the tainted digimon. He glanced around to see if his friends and brother notice Duskmon but he didn't see anyone, only darkness…

"Kouichi? Alexis?" asked a worried Kouji, trying to get his two siblings to wakeup from whatever trance they were both in, but nothing seemed to be working.

"What the hell is going on?" muttered Takuya, getting curious to why or how any of this was happening to two of the three Minamoto siblings.

"It looks like they are both in some kind of trance." stated Tommy, looking closely at his two older friends that weren't moving.

"Alexis?! Come on! Alexis. Please! Kouichi? Can at least one of you wakeup?" pleaded Kouji, sounding desperate, wanting his two siblings back to normal.

"I never thought I would see the day that Kouji Minamoto plead or beg for anything." smirked Takuya, crossing his arms.

"Hush it Takuya-kun! Can't you see that Kouji-kun is actually worried about his Imouto and Oniichan?" scolded Zoey, giving her younger friend a disappointing glare.

"Arigato Zoey-chan!" smiled Takuya, rubbing the back of his head, chuckling to himself.

"Uhmm… Guys?" said a nervous Tommy, as everyone but Alexis and Kouichi directed their attention towards the small boy.

"What is it?" asked JP, as Tommy pointed ahead.

Everyone's eyes followed his finger and it landed on a dark, shadowy figure that was floating near the two people who were in a trance. Kouji saw this and his eyes widen in fear, wondering if this guy as on their side or wasn't a good guy at all and could he be trusted? The figure landed near Alexis' frozen body and he ran his cold, pale fingers down one of her cheeks whispering to himself.

"So Beauitful..." the figure whispered, "She's Perfect…"

"YO, buddy! Hey!" Takuya shouted getting the figure's attention, "Get Away From Here!"

Kouji growled and sent death glares towards the unknown guy, not liking that he was touching his sister. The figure just chuckle and kissed the young girl's cheek and began to walk away with a mysterious smirk on his face. He suddenly disappeared into thin air leaving the Legendary Warriors in shock. What just happened?

* * *

The figure walked into the Ichijouji's home, stopping time as it did. No one was there except for the plum haired boy with green worm-like digimon in his arms. He was staring at the Digital clock that was frozen on the numbers 2:34pm; which were soon fast forwarded to 6:66. That scared the boy the most since it was nearly impossible for those digits to be on there. There's only 60 minutes in a hour... Not 66 minutes...

"So your Ken Ichijouji? The 'used to be' Digimon Emperor." chuckled the figure walking closer to the boy.

"W-Who's there?" Ken asked turning around and coming face to face with the terrifying figure, "W-Who are you?"

"I am but only a friendly foe to you if you cooperate with me." replied the figure, getting closer.

"Why should I ever cooperate with you?" frowned Ken, having a strong feeling to not trust this guy.

"If you want to see the Warrior of Harmony and the Warrior of Miracles every again, you WILL cooperate with me!" the figure threatened the boy.

Ken gasped remembering that Alexis was the Warrior of Harmony, but who was the Warrior of Miracles?

"Okay, I'll…I'll cooperate with you..." Ken sighed in defeat, not wanting to bring any harm to his friend that he thought as a sister.

"Excellent..." smiled the figure, standing right next to the plum haired boy. (A/N man I should give it a name! It's annoying me just putting down 'The Figure'!)

"J-Just… Just don't hurt her..." whispered Ken, looking like he's about to cry if anything bad happens to his friend.

The figure chuckled and grabbed the boys' shoulder making the kid cry out in pain as some sort of electricity ran through his body.

"Oh I can't promise you that my friend... But I'm not going to hurt her and the Warrior of Miracles... You are." the figure cackle as Ken went wide eyed.

He's gonna hurt his friend and this other kid? No no no no no! This can't be happening... Suddenly something inside of Ken broke... All went black…

"Sleep well Warrior of Dreams… for you're gonna be dreaming for a while..." the figure then transformed in Ken; there was no flaw in this transformation.

He was now Ken and no one could prove him wrong except the real Ken, himself. (A/N I'm calling the clone Ken "Dark Ken, okay?) Dark Ken then dragged the real Ken into a closet and locked the door shut tight. He then left the household and time started again.

* * *

Alexis was in a mysterious place where she could see everything unfold, she could see who the other Warriors that she, Cody, and Ken are looking for! They were... Davis, TK, Matt, and Tai... She gasped so now all they had to do was get them together with them so they could discuss their problem... But will Davis easily forgive them and can they find Davis in time before all hell breaks lose in the Digital World by Arugamon? She sighed; she needed a Miracle to happen soon and soon would be now.


	11. Chapter 10

*~Dream~*

It was sunny out and there were two figures laying down against a tree, one snuggled up against the other. The wind was blowing softly as the trees' leaves were flying in it. Some leaves detached themselves from the branches and gracefully fell down to the ground after being dragged around in the air by the wind. Noises by kids playing on a playground could be heard a few miles away from where the two figures laid.

The first figure was a blonde haired girl with metallic blue eyes that were filled with love and happiness. The other figure was a boy with burgundy hair with chocolate brown eyes that were looking down into the girls' loving eyes. They both smiled and shared a sweet kiss and laid back down enjoying the peace, quiet, and alone time they were getting with each other.

"Yo Davis, Alexis! How about you two love birds come down here so that the DigiDestined reunion can start!" someone yelled in the distance, making the girl groan in annoyance.

She snuggled her head deeper into her lovers chest, not wanting to move at all. This made the boy chuckle at his girlfriend's action, and wrapped an arm around her. He picked her up bridal style and began to walk down the hill towards where they could see the new and old DigiDestineds and Legendary Warriors waiting for them.

"Aw Alexis..." sighed Kari, shaking her head noticing that Alexis wasn't walking and was in Davis' arms... Again.

"What?" moaned Alexis, opening her eyes once again and looking over at the youngest Yagami.

"You can walk by yourself just fine! Stop making Davis carry you around everywhere!" said TK, sternly trying to not smile but he was failing.

"Hey! I'm tired! We had to get up WAY early in the morning just to come here!" replied Alexis, as her boyfriend set her down onto her own two feet.

Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Minamoto both chuckled knowing how hard it was to get their younger sister up this morning; not a pretty sight to see! When Davis came to give the three siblings a ride, he was the only one who could actually get Alexis up and moving. So it was reasonable that she was still tired.

"Go to bed early tonight!" laughed Takuya, receiving a death glare from the blonde girl.

"Well lets go to the digital world before princess grumpy can explode with rage." smirked JP.

"Two people that are part of the Legendary Warriors are asking for their demise already!" growled Alexis, glaring at the two Warriors who chuckle nervously and backed away from the angry girl.

"Hey calm down…" Davis said in a soothing voice, wrapping his arm around his angry girlfriend's waist.

She sighed and leaned against him pouting, knowing that with Davis here she couldn't let her temper go out of hand… yet.

*~End or Dream~*

Alexis woke up quickly as the dream faded away. What did that mean? Was she and Davis gonna be a couple soon?

'Maybe it was just a regular dream…' thought Alexis, as she took in her surrounding and realized she wasn't in the human world at all anymore...

If she wasn't in the human world then where is she? And why is this place full of darkness? So many questions ran through Alexis' mind as something came out of the darkness smirking at the young girl who shivered when they made eye contact. His black glowing eyes match his black cloak as he walked closer to the girl.

"So the Warrior of Harmony has finally woken up once again." chuckled the figure.

"W-Who are you?!" asked Alexis, trying to find some courage.

"Scared are we?" the figure just smiled as Alexis shivered again in fear.

"Why am I here?!" said Alexis, trying to glare at the entity.

"Ah, the Warrior of Harmony was always the curious one. And the lover to the Warrior of Miracles." the figure looked around in deep thought, "I am the one who is nameless and your here because we are in need of your help!"

'Lover to the Warrior of Miracles? Who is that? And why is the person my lover?' Alexis thought before actually speaking out loud.

"What kind of help?" asked Alexis, getting a very bad vibe from this guy.

"To help us bring total destruction to both worlds!" replied the figure.

"No way!" said a shocked Alexis.

No way in hell is she gonna join with the dark forces. That's totally wrong! Plus she'll be destroying her home, friends, and her own family!

"I'm afraid you have no choice Warrior of Harmony…" frowned the figure, snapping his fingers, making a new figure appear but it didn't have a cloak on and when Alexis saw who it was she gasped.

* * *

Kouji was still in shock from what has just happened. Some creepy guy kissed his younger sister on the cheek... Why didn't he just molest her? Sarcastically speaking. Anyway, that action just made Kouji hate the guy even more.

"K-Kouji? You alright?" A gentle voice brought Kouji out of his thoughts.

"What?!" he asked, his voice dripping with venom, making everyone around him wince.

"We're just worried..." replied Zoe, looking sad, "That's all..."

"Then Stop Being Worried! I Don't Need Anyone To Worry Over Me!" growled Kouji, his 'LoneWolf' attitude coming back.

"Kouji, it's going to be okay! I'm sure of it!" reassured Tommy, trying to get the nicer Kouji back.

"HEY ALEXIS!" A voice got all of the Legendary Warriors, that weren't frozen, attention.

They all saw a small group running towards them, containing a red head, a brown head with big, wild hair, a blonde, and a younger version of the blonde.

"What's going on here? And who are your friends?" asked the brown haired guy, who was named Taichi "Tai" Kamiya.

"What are you doing here Kamiya! Ishida! Izumi! Ta-ka-shi!" snarled Kouji, saying TK's name with more hatred in his voice.

"We were just walking around..." answered Matt, frowning at seeing how frustrated Kouji was.

"In Shibuya? That's highly impossible! You live on the other side of town! In Odaiba!" said Kouji, getting some worried looks from his teammates.

"Kouji, do you know these people?" asked Tommy, looking confused.

"Sadly yes..." growled Kouji, as he turned towards his real friends, "…they made Alexis cry."

That sentence made Zoey glare at the group before them, with JP and Takuya looking they were ready to kill if they could without going to jail. Even though they all had only met Alexis a few times at the Minamoto's household, Takuya, JP, and Zoey all became very protective of the girl while Tommy became one of her best friends.

Around Zoey, the wind picked up as her spirits element came to life around her. Around Tommy, the ground below became ice in a matter of seconds. Lighting flashed across the now clouded sky, as JP continued to glare at the group of teenagers. Inside Kouji's eyes the element of light was swirling around in them, and inside Takuya's eyes the element of fire swirled around in his.

"Why are you really here?" Takuya glared at the group.

"We came to see Alexis, but I guess that won't be happening anytime soon..." replied Tai, looking nervous at the looks the other group gave off.

"Well then go away!" hissed JP, as lighting flashed rapidly throughout the sky and the thunder making 'BOOMING' sounds with it.

Then someone making a groaning noise snapped the Legendary Warriors out of the trance and they all turned towards Alexis who was moving again and the life in her eyes returned.

"Alexis! Are you alright? What happened?!" ranted Kouji, running over to his little sister who was gasping for air.

"I-It's Ken! He's j-join the dark side!" breathed out Alexis, looking ready to cry.

"What! That's outrageous; Why would he do such a thing!" frowned TK, making Alexis look over at him in shock.

"T-TK? Kouji, what are they doing here?" whispered Alexis, not happy that TK, her enemy now, is just a few feet away from her.

"W-We've been trying to find Davis too... We wanted to apologize for being cruel..." answered Izzy, looking directly at the girl.

"Have…Have you found anything." asked Alexis, not making any kind of eye contact with them.

"Sadly, no… sorry..." sighed Matt, feeling horrible.

"Leave. Now." Kouji said forcefully.

The four other teenagers all sighed and turned to walk away when a single voice stopped them from doing so.

"no..."

"Huh? Alexis? I thought…" stuttered Kouji, looking shocked.

"We need them... It's the only way to beat the new evil that's coming for us... We need Matt, Tai, and TK because they are the other Warriors, Ken, Cody and I have been looking for. And we need Izzy so we can connect with Gennai... We need them." explained Alexis, making everyone go wide eyed.

Tai smiled and walked over to Alexis, getting some glares from the Legendary Warriors, and nodded his head.

"Okay, what do we do?"

* * *

Kouichi stared into Duskmon's red eyes, as he continued to glare at the tainted digimon spirit of Darkness. No one said a word or made any kind of movement; no one even breathed. It was like time stopped while they stood there looking at each other with either regret or hatred in each others eyes. Kouichi was already having a very bad feeling about this, even though nothing horrible had happened…yet.

"Why am I here? Where is here anyway?" asked Kouichi, as he still stared at Duskmon with hatred.

Kouichi didn't like Duskmon, because when he first came into the digital world he was already possessed by a tainted dark spirit that controlled everything, and he couldn't remember anything until that one name rang a bell; Kouji... It wasn't until he heard his younger brothers name, that he could remember why he went to the train station and ended up in that position he was in then; it was so that he could find Kouji and tell him that he was his twin.

"I brought you to the dark realm so we could discuss somethings..."

Duskmon's voice wasn't very pleasant to Kouichi's ears, as he heard very little regret in the tone. Duskmon's eyes weren't very pleasant either as the held a lot of malice in them. Kouichi shivered at the thought of how he looked when he was possessed by him; he didn't really know how he looked, anyway onto the story!

"If it's about possessing me and making me the enemy towards everyone, then forget any mind of discussion between you and me." replied Kouichi.

"Ah, but soon you'll be on the Dark side, Warrior of Darkness-"

"I think you should already know that I don't fear any darkness anymore so you can't possess me! I bear no malice toward anybody!" interrupted Kouichi, not caring if he didn't have any manners here.

Duskmon started to chuckle as a small round shaped object float inbetween him and the young boy.

"Maybe after you see who we are really after you'll change your mind. Because if you don't join our side then the ones you see here will perish because of you."

Kouichi growled and glared at Duskmon before he peered inside the object and an image of some people were blurry to him at first but then it became clear to who they were... (no pun intended! Lolz). Kouichi's eyes widen in shock and started to shake his head.

"no no no no No No No No NO NO NO NO!" ranted Kouichi, as he continued to shake his head holding back the tears, "not them..."


	12. Chapter 11

"So what you're saying is, is that Tai, Matt, TK, Davis, Ken, Cody, and you are the new Legendary Warriors?!" Takuya asked for the hundredth time today.

Alexis groaned, this was going to be the longest and most annoying day of her life. She whacked Takuya in the head once again, making her receive a glare from the goggle headed boy. It was the next day from the night of when she mysteriously froze up and didn't breathe or speak at all. Everyone was gathered in the Minamoto's house; Everyone including, The old DigiDestined, the Legendary Warriors, and surprisingly, the new DigiDestined. No one was okay with the fact that one of their friends joined the dark side, again. This hasn't been Ken's first time joining or being the darkness. He was once the Digimon Emperor who caused terror everywhere in the whole digital world! Now all everyone could do was try to stop this evil force and also try to stop Ken, which Alexis isn't gonna do at all. She cared too much for Ken and everyone else understood her reasons as to not fight against Ken. They were practically brother and sister if you listen to them talk to each other once.

"Hey! I only asked a question just to be sure!" whined Takuya, rubbing his head in pain.

"You asked that same question a hundred times already!" grunted Alexis, leaning back into the sofa she was sitting on next to Cody and TK.

Everyone else chuckled as Takuya pouted, muttering something about him wanting to be hundred percent sure that it was true.

"Okay stop being dramatic you two. Your complaining about something so stupid." said Joe, as Alexis and Takuya glared at him.

Kouichi smiled at how childish Alexis and Takuya were being, but frown at the thought of what Duskmon showed him last night. He couldn't let anything happen to them! They were all a family since they met in the digital world.

"Kouichi?" asked Kouji, giving his brother a worried look.

"Huh? What?" replied Kouichi, snapping out of his thoughts.

"You spaced out and had a pain expression written all over your face. What's wrong?" said Kouji.

"It-It's nothing important right now. I'll tell you later." Kouichi gave his younger brother a smile, trying to tell Kouji that everything was okay.

Kouji nodded not really convinced that it wasn't important.

'It has to be important if he spaced out and looked like he was in pain!' thought Kouji, as he gave his older brother one more worried look.

Something wasn't right about how his brother was acting and he was gonna find out what it was that was bugging Kouichi.

"Buuut Joe, that ruins all the fun!" Alexis pouted, not hearing her older brothers discussion.

"Actually, I think Joe is trying to save Takuya's life." smiled Matt, trying to hold back a chuckle.

Now Alexis mutter something this time, and it wasn't nice words. TK, who was next to her on the couch, heard the words and stared at her in shock. He didn't know that she was capable of saying such words.

"W-What did you just say?" TK asked, looking at Alexis, who was now looking at him..

"Oh, nothing just that Joe, that bastard, is a motherfucking fun-blocker." she answered as if it was a normal everyday answer to , uhm like the question 'How are you?'.

"Alexis, maybe you should come out of that cussing habit of yours soon." said Cody, looking shocked as well as everyone else.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry everyone. It's just that with Davis and Ken being gone..." started Alexis, looking downcast.

"You feel like you've been betrayed even harder than before?" said Tai; Alexis nodded and a single tear left her eye.

TK pulled his new friend, that once was his friend then became his rival and now his friend again, into a friendly reassuring hug, that she gladly accepted. She needed the comfort and everybody knew it.

"Don't worry. I bet you that they're fine..." TK whispered trying to calm his friend.

Alexis nodded as Izzy came into the room with a excited face and an open laptop that he was proudly starring at. Alexis couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Why you all so happy, Izzy?" asked Kari.

"I found a way to track down Cody's, Matt's, TK's, Alexis', and Tai's spirits!" replied Izzy, as he began to type some things onto his computer.

"Really?" TK, Cody, Matt, Alexis and Tai all exclaimed at once, jumping out of there seats in the process.

"If I wasn't sure that I did, then why would I tell you?" said Izzy, being smart.

"Good point." agreed Tai, sitting back down.

"So? Let's go get them!" said Yolei, getting way to excited to see what happens when you get a spirit.

"That's going to be a problem Yolei. You see while I was trying to find out how we could find these spirits; I saw that the gate was closed and it still is now. So we have to wait for it to open up again." explained Izzy.

Alexis groaned as she fell back and landed back onto the couch.

"How 'bout we meet up at Matt's and my house tomorrow after school on Friday? It will almost be like old times, eh Alexis? Cody? Yolei?" suggested TK, smiling at his teammates.

Everyone nodded and agreed to the idea. Soon enough, everyone left leaving the Minamoto siblings alone with each other.

"I wonder whose spirit we are gonna find first." said Kouji.

"Yeah me too. I'm also wondering what they are gonna look like." agreed Kouichi, thinking of ideas of what the new spirits could look like.

"I'm just worried about them using their beast spirits." said Kouji, while Kouichi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I hope they can control them and not be like Takuya and you."

"Hey, at least I didn't attack anyone!" argued Kouji, as Kouichi snickered.

"But Zoey said that you ran into a tree."

"Smartass."

"Love ya too bro."

* * *

Alexis got up and grabbed her coat as her older brothers conversed with each other. She grabbed her D-3, D-Terminal, and her IPhone and shoved them into her pockets. She crept over to the front door and walked out of it and into the fresh open air. She began to walk around their neighborhood lost in thought of everything that has happen during these lasts few months. The blonde hair girl was surprised of herself that she hasn't thought about committing suicide yet, because most people in her situation would committ suicide for not having their two best friends with them anymore.

'What if Ken got brainwashed? Yeah... That's gotta be it- no it HAS to be the answer as to why I saw him there with that...that thing!' Alexis shivered at the image of that 'thing' she saw the other night when she founded out that Ken was on the Dark Side.

"Oh Ken... What happened? Please tell me you aren't going back to being the Kaiser again!" whispered Alexis, gazing up into the vast, starry night sky.

She continued to walk around the town when she noticed she was at TK and Matt's front door to their house. She sighed as she turned around to walk away but something was telling her to stay here for some reason. Alexis then looked over her shoulder, at the door and walked towards it. She knocked on it lightly, wondering if she should just leave but yet, that same something was telling her to stay here for some reason! When a few minutes passed by, Alexis finally fought the strange feeling and turned on her heels and began to walk away from the Takashi and Ishida's household when suddenly a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Alexis?"

Alexis spun around and her metallic blue eyes landed on a pair of sky blue eyes that were filled with confusion and a tiny bit of worry.

"T-Takeru..." whispered Alexis, feeling nervous.

Of course she'll be feeling nervous; I mean come on, Takeru was just her enemy like a couple of hours/days ago and now she's facing him alone at HIS house.

"Um.. Hey.." said Takeru, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Hey." said Alexis, giving him a friendly smile.

"Soo... Do you want to come in or..." Takeru trailed off.

"Oh, uhm... Sure." Alexis nodded, still smiling, while stepping into the Takashi and Ishida's household.

The youngest Minamoto sibling began to take off her coat when Takeru stopped her.

"Here I'll take your coat." he smiled back at her when she smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks." said Alexis as Takeru hung her coat on the coat rack.

"So why are you here?" asked Takeru, as they sat on couch in living room.

"I was just walking around when I just appeared here... I don't know why though..." replied Alexis, looking downcast.

"Ken and Davis are on your mind again?" asked Takeru, as Alexis nodded.

Takeru then pulled Alexis into a brotherly hug and she gladly accepted the comfort. She did always view Takeru (TK) as another older brother. She also already knew his feelings for Kari and used to help him with achieving to get a date with Kari but still they never succeed.

"Davis is alright, he has DemiVeemon with him. And Ken..." started Takeru, as he sighed in a thoughtful way, trying to find a positive side to what is happening to Ken, "Ken... He might just be grieving over the fact that one of his best friends is gone because of all his other friends."

"But what if Davis is hurt or even worse dying right now?" said a very worried Alexis, getting tears in her eyes.

"Hey just don't give up hope on him. He'll be fine." This respond coming from the child of hope made Alexis smile and giggle at the choice of words which confused the blonde haired boy, "What's funny?"

"It's funny that you telling me about hope and it's ironic that you're the Child of Hope." smiled Alexis, through some unshed tears.

Takeru cracked a grin at the unnoticed pun that he made just a few seconds ago.

"Yeah it is Ironic."

Then the two young DigiDestined heard a crash coming from one of the bedrooms. Takeru groaned and got up with Alexis following him suit. They walked down the hallway and into one of the bedrooms that Alexis' soon saw that it belonged to Matt.

"Hey is everything okay in here?" Takeru spoked out into the room, receiving two different groans coming from the other side of the room.

"Yeah. Just Peachy." said an annoyed Matt, standing up.

"What happened?" asked Takeru, as he and Alexis walked into the room fully.

Matt motioned over to the corner of the room that had socked covered feet sticking up in the air, with a broken computer near the legs of the person. Alexis and Takeru tried to stifle a laugh but they couldn't hold it back and they had a big laughing fit.

"Oh, thanks! Laugh at my pain why don't you?" said Tai, getting up from under the computer that landed on his legs earlier.

"Sorry!" Alexis and Takeru both said in unison, still smiling.

Tai got up without any help from the other three people in the room and was surprised to see Alexis standing there in the room right next to Takeru.

' Wasn't she like his enemy just a few days ago and now they're good old friends all over again? Man, what happened while I was in here?' thought Tai.

"Okay, as much as I'm glad that Alexis is up and laughing plus smiling about, but why is she here?" asked Matt, ruining the funny moment.

"She/I was just walking around and ended up at our/your house." Takeru and Alexis said in unison again.

"That could be a problem for you and TK, Matt." snickered Tai, getting a confused glare from Matt.

"What are you talking about Tai?" asked Matt.

"Two words; Kouji and Kouichi." replied Tai, holding up two fingers.

"Actually that's three words." Takeru and Alexis corrected in unison again.

Tai rolled his eyes.

"Hey you know what? I should tell you what Shadowmon told me, Cody, and Ken." said Alexis, looking at Takeru.

"Yeah, that would be great if we knew what we were dealing with." agreed Takeru, looking back at her.

Tai and Matt nodded as they all sat down in a circle on the floor, after Tai put the fallen computer onto the empty desk. Then Alexis started to explain everything to the three boys about everything that happened to her, Cody, and Ken, in the Digital World while they were looking for Davis...

* * *

In the distance stood a black cloaked figure with chocolate brown eyes, was watching the scene of the youngest Minamoto sibling telling the other three DigiDestined boys about everything that Shadowmon told her, with interest.

"Soon you'll be mine... Soon..."

The figure then turned around raising its hand in the air.

"DIMENSIONAL CROSS!" screamed the figure, as it created a portal to somewhere.

It glanced back at the blonde hair girl with sorrow filled eyes as it stepped into the portal. The portal then closed up and it was like it wasn't even there...

* * *

Author's Note: YAY! I updated two times today so far! PWEASE review my silent readers who aren't reviewing! Oh and thanks IrishDreamer4 for reviewing! xD


	13. Chapter 12

The room was pitch black with Darkness as the only source of light. There was no noise being made anywhere in the entire room; all was silent. The moon outside the window of the room didn't provide any light because it was hidden behind the clouds that darkened the sky all around the castle that floated up high in the air near a cliff. A figure walked into the room with a smirk on its face as a small globe like bubble appeared in the middle of the dark room and an image of one of the DigiDestined appeared on it, making the figure smile big.

"Ah yes. The one who was said in the prophecy, that was gonna destroy me again, is you and I can't let that happen now can we?" the figure chuckled with malice in its voice.

"Master, we've located the netricious stone." said a red eyed Digimon, walking into the dark room.

The figure turned around and face the Digimon, an evil smirk appearing on its face as it locked eyes with the digimon's red eyes.

"Excellent, Gazimon Now bring in the boy..."

The digimon, Gazimon, nodded and walked away silently as if not to disturb the figure any further. Soon a human figure with black clothing on their body walked into the room, not making a sound.

"You wanted me sir?" asked the human.

"Yes.. Come... Look at this." ordered the other figure, motioning his hand towards the bubble in the room.

The human walked up to the bubble a peered into it and gasped as some feelings went through their body.

"Ah it seems that even though we deleted all your feelings, you can still feel some whenever you see 'her' " snarled the figure.

"W-Who is she...?" asked the human.

'Hmm... Maybe this is a good thing that the boy can still feel his feelings for this girl. Ah we could have him kidnap her so we can have even more power to help me rule over the Digital World...' the figure smirked, as it looked down at the confused boy.

"She used to be our ally but see these kids?" started the figure, as the bubble suddenly showed all the other DigiDestined, "They brainwashed her into joining their side and making her fight against us. You have to get her back to our side once again... Daisuke Motomiya."

Davis nodded fully understanding the task that he had just now received from his master and walked out of the room and raised his hand.

"DIMENSIONAL CROSS!" he yelled, creating a portal to the other world and went through it as it closed up quickly as it came.

* * *

Alexis was running down a dark street in the rain, being chased by her former friends and brothers that all had red eyes and were grinning evilly at her and were also chanting the words, "Come and Join us." over and over again. Sweat was forming on her forehead as she continued to run down the slippery road that has the least bit of light to help her see. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to breath in big gulps of air so she could have more energy to run away. She didn't know how they were all suddenly being controlled by Arugamon.

"Why...Why is this...happening to me?!" panted Alexis, pushing herself harder to try to outrun her possessed friends, when suddenly the road ahead of her became a dead end.

She turned around and watched as her only escape route was blocked off by her now evil friends as they walked closer and closer to her and she reacted by backing away until she felt the wall connect with her back.

The scene then changed and Alexis was in the digital world, on top of a cliff watching a terrifying battle go on down below from where she stood.

"W-What's going on?" stuttered Alexis, looking surprised at the sudden changed of her surroundings.

"If you want to know look closer at the battle on the other side of the field..."

Alexis did as the voice said and gasped; there behind all the digimon was the old and new DigiDestined, along with the Legendary Warriors who were in their warrior forms.

"Is this... Is this a glimpse of the future?" Alexis asked, hoping it wasn't.

"Yes... This is because of your doing..."

"This whole thing started because of...of me?" whispered Alexis.

"Sad isn't it? That you made one small choice and all of your friends are suffering because of it?"

"You bring your friends and brothers pain, Alexis." continued the voice.

Alexis shook her head violently and looked at the scene before again, wanting it to all go away. Then something caught her eye; Ken, Kouichi, and Davis weren't over there. Where are they?

"They have turned over to the dark side, some by choice and others by force."

Wait, did she say her thoughts out loud? But she couldn't have, because her mouth hasn't moved.

"I can read your mind..." the voice replied, as it sound like it was fading away, "We'll meet once again Warrior of Harmony.."

Alexis woke up with sweat dripping from her forehead.

'That dream...' thought Alexis with a sad/curious look on her face, 'C-Could all of what that voice said be true?'

Alexis shook her head and got out of her bed. She looked over to her left and saw Impmon sleeping peacefully and smiled but then that smile soon turned into a frown. Everything soon won't be peaceful because of her. She was the total destruction of her friends and both worlds.

"I-I'm sorry everyone..." whispered Alexis, as tears gathered up in her eyes.

* * *

"So where are the spirits?" asked Yolei, as the new and old DigiDestined, and Legendary Warriors walk through the Digital World following Izzy.

"Well one of their spirits is just up ahead in the forest over there." replied Izzy, pointing towards the forest.

"Then let's go! I'm wanting to know what my spirit is and what it looks like!" cheered Tai, throwing his hand in the air with a big smile on his face.

Everyone laughed at Tai's actions, well almost everyone, Alexis didn't, she was hanging in the back of the whole group lost in her own thoughts. Impmon looked up worriedly at his partner and automatically notice something was off with Alexis and wanted to know what it was.

"Yo A, you alright?" asked Impmon, getting his partner's attention.

"Huh? Wha-? Oh, yeah. I'm fine Impmon." smiled Alexis, "Nothing to worry about."

Impmon could automatically tell that the smile his partner had on was fake, and he knew this from experience. He used to always study his partner's actions and could always tell how she was feeling just by looking at the expression on her face. That's how great their bond was; they could tell how each other were feeling.

"HEY! ALEXIS, IMPMON! COME ON! YOU'RE BOTH BEING SLOW POKES!" yelled Takuya, cupping his hands over his mouth to make his voice sound louder.

Alexis immediately started walking in the direction everyone else was going, leaving behind a very concerned Impmon.

"A...What's going on?" said Impmon, sighing sadly as he ran to catch up with the group.

"So Alexis, what do you think our spirits are gonna look like?" Takeru asked his friend who was now walking beside him.

"Huh? Oh uhm... I don't know really..." said Alexis, in a small voice as she drifted back into her thoughts.

Takeru frowned at this action and then suddenly felt a tug at his pants leg and looked down to see Impmon.

"Whats wrong Impmon?"

"I think something is wrong with A." answered Impmon, with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah I notice it too." replied Takeru, as they dropped the subject and focused on the task at hand.

"Hey Izzy, how much longer til we are there?" asked Zoey, getting tired of walking.

"Yeah. My feet are starting to get tired..." complained Mimi, with JP agreeing with her.

"Not only that but my feet are aching!" whined Yolei.

Everyone else who wasn't complaining about their feet, laughed out loud.

"Not much longer, it's right over there. The signal is getting stronger." exclaimed Izzy, pointing in. The direction it was coming from.

"YES! SPIRIT HERE WE COME!" cheered Tai, Matt, and TK, pumping their fists into the air.

The three boys then ran down the hill as everyone sweat dropped at their childish actions.

"Why do I feel like they are going to act this way until they all get their spirits?" sighed Kari, shaking her head.

"You'll get used to it...that is if you hang out with Takuya for a long time!" groaned Kouji, glaring at the brunette behind him, who nervously smiled at him.

"HEY! What's that suppose to mean?" growled Takuya.

"You act like a child mostly 24/7." said Kouji.

"That's not true!" argued Takuya.

"Yeah it is." replied Kouji.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT IS-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Zoey, getting annoyed by her two best friends.

"Sorry..." Kouji and Takuya apologized at the same time.

"Well they're normal..." laughed Kouichi.

"HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" screamed Kouji and Takuya glaring at the older twin, who was laughing nervously at them.

"Hey yo Izzy! Where are the spirits?" said Tai, as the rest of the group caught up with the boys.

"It looks like they're under the ground." said Izzy, looking at his laptop.

"How are we gonna get it then?" whined Tai, pouting.

"Looks like a job for Digmon, Cody." Armadillomon told Cody, who nodded.

"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" yelled Cody, holding up his glowing D3.

"Armadillomom DIGIVOLVE to... DIGMON! The drill of Knowledge!"

"Go ahead Digmon!" said Cody.

"Right!" replied Digmon, as he started to dig into the ground.

"At this rate we should be able to reach the spirit before dawn." announced Izzy.

"ALRIGHT!" cheered Tai, TK, and Matt.

As Digmon continued to dig into the ground, no one noticed the approaching figure heading towards them.

"I'm wondering whose spirit it is." JP thought out loud , as Zoey agreed with him.

"I'm wondering about that too." Zoey agreed.

"I hope it's mine so I can kick that new evil's ass out of here!" said Tai, grinning.

"Hey you know, maybe Tai's spirit will be the Legendary Warrior of Stupidity." chuckled Matt, while Tai glared at him.

"Hey I'm not stupid!" said Tai, face going red from anger and embarrassment.

"Matt, if there was such a spirit then Takuya here would've gotten it." said Kouji, as Takuya glared at him.

"HEY!"

"Hey, haven't anyone else notice that Kouji acts a lot like Matt and Takuya acts a lot like Tai?" said Sora, looking at the two fights going on.

"Yeah I did." smiled Yolei.

"No wonder them four became good friends after just a few days of hanging out with each other." said Joe, surprised.

"TERRAFORCE!"

Then a big digimon attack hit the ground knocking down the Legendary Warriors, and DigiDestineds off their feet and also ending Matt, Tai, Kouji, and Takuya's fight.

"Hey! Who was that?" exclaimed JP, looking around for the culprit responsible for that attack.

"Over There!" said TK, pointing over at the figure in the distance with a black version of WarGreymon floating in the air above him.

"Who is that guy?" asked Mimi, looking at the guy curiously.

"Well whoever he is, let's hope he's on our side." said Matt.

The figure made a hand movement and the digimon in air prepared to make another attack on the DigiDestined and Legendary Warriors.

"EVERYONE! DIGIVOLVE NOW!" commanded Tai, fulfilling his role as the former leader to the DigiDestined.

"Right!" everyone agreed.

"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" screamed Kari, TK, and Yolei, holding up their glowing digivices.

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…. PEGASUSMON!"

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…. NEFERTIMON!"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO…. HALSEMON!"

"AGUMOM WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGREYMON!"

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGURURUMON!"

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... BIRDRAMON!"

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO... TOGEMON!"

"GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... IKKAKUMON!"

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... KABUTERIMON!"

Then the Legendary Warriors Spirit Evolved.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"AGUNIMON!"

"LOBOMON!"

"KAZEMON!"

"BEETLEMON!"

"KUMAMON!"

(A/N okay I'm not so good with fighting scenes so I'm gonna skip to the part where I'm trying to get to.)

The fight had gone on for what seemed like hours to the DigiDestineds and Legendary Warriors but soon enough they got the upper hand and defeated BlackWarGreymon by working together. That's when every de-digivolve back to their regular selves. That's when one question hung in the air...

"Where's Alexis?" asked Tommy, looking around not seeing the blonde hair girl anywhere, making everyone else wonder where the girl went to.

The only thing that could be seen, from where the blonde girl had used to stand, was only leaves being blown away by the wind. There was no trace of the young girl leaving... Just the wind...


End file.
